The Beast (Doctor Who)
The 'Beast '''is a gigantic demon that appears in the British sci-fi series, ''Doctor Who, appearing in the episodes "The Impossible Planet" and "The Satan Pit". History Origin The origins of the Beast are a mystery, but he claims to have been born before the universe began and is the basis of every religion's concept of a Devil. What is known is that the Beast was captured by the Disciples of the Light and chained inside a pit deep within the planet Krop Tor which is able to orbit a black hole without being sucked in. Encounter with the Doctor When a Torchwood exploration group arrive to Krop Tor, with the Tenth incarnation of the Doctor and his companion Rose Tyler appearing, the Beast saw his chance at freedom and possess the mind of Toby Zed and then the Ood to serve as his Legion while making it seem that he left Zed's body. Managing to calm everyone down when the Beast preys on their insecurities, the Doctor has Ida rig up the loose cable so he can explore the pit to find the Beast while the others manage to escape with Rose realizing that something is amiss. Finding the Beast after detaching the cable to reach the bottom, the Doctor learns that Beast had transfered his mind into Toby's body to escape and that was chained was a demonic body that acts on base instinct. The Doctor realizes that the Disciples of the Light arranged for oxygen within the Beast's prison so someone can destroy the source of Krop Tor's artificial gravity to thwart the Beast's escape as his mind and body are still linked. As the Doctor destroys the gravity with the Beast's body screaming with Krop Tor is sent falling into the black hole, the Beast's mind with Toby violently reacts to the turn of events before Rose sends the demonic vessel out into space to be sucked into the event horizon. Trivia *The Beast is the father of Abaddon, the main antagonist of the first season of Torchwood. *The Beast is voiced by Gabriel Woolf, who also voiced Sutekh in the Classic seaons of Doctor Who. Beast (Doctor Who) Beast (Doctor Who) Category:Live Action Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Satan Beast (Doctor Who) Beast (Doctor Who) Beast (Doctor Who) Beast (Doctor Who) Beast (Doctor Who) Beast (Doctor Who) Beast (Doctor Who) Beast (Doctor Who) Beast (Doctor Who) Beast (Doctor Who) Beast (Doctor Who) Beast (Doctor Who) Beast (Doctor Who) Beast (Doctor Who) Beast (Doctor Who) Beast (Doctor Who) Beast (Doctor Who) Beast (Doctor Who) Beast (Doctor Who) Beast (Doctor Who) Beast (Doctor Who) Beast (Doctor Who) Beast (Doctor Who) Beast (Doctor Who) Beast (Doctor Who) Beast (Doctor Who) Beast (Doctor Who) Beast (Doctor Who) Beast (Doctor Who) Category:Psychics Category:Old Villains Category:Monsters Category:Trickster Category:Child-Abusers Category:Child Murderer Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Satanism Category:Dark Knights Category:Death Gods Category:Leader Category:Brainwashers Category:Hypnotists Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Mastermind Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Planet Destroyer Category:Warlords Category:Warmonger Category:Fearmongers Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Incriminators Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Animal Killers Category:Evil Creator Category:Serial Killers Category:Spree-Killers Category:God Wannabe Category:God Killer Category:Magi-Tech Category:Control Freaks Category:Elementals Category:Charismatic villain Category:Dark Messiah Category:Criminals Category:Mass Murderer Category:Family Murderer Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Clawed Villains Category:Outlaws Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:The Heavy Category:Time-Travellers Category:Dictator Category:Monarchs Category:Telepaths Category:Teleporters Category:Plague-Bringers Category:Power Hungry Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Titular Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Omnipotents Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Warlocks Category:Sociopaths Category:Dark Priests Category:Webcomic villain Category:Revived Villains Category:Size-Shifter Category:Urban Legends Category:Dream Master Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Alter-Ego Category:Kidnapper Category:Umbrakinetic Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Brutes Category:Scarred Villains Category:Swordsmen Category:Liars Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Superorganism Category:Evil Ruler Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Evil Creation Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Monster Master Category:Trap Master Category:Collector of Souls Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Energy Beings Category:Paranoid Villains Category:Spatiokinetic Villains Category:Fighter Category:Provoker Category:Opportunists Category:Hunters Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Phasers Category:Xenophobes Category:Slavedrivers Category:Slaveholders Category:Asexual Category:Torturer Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Sadomasochists Category:War Criminals Category:Predator Category:Supervillains Category:Supernatural Category:Barbarian Category:Speedster Category:Super-Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Final Boss Category:Thief Category:Hegemony Category:Crackers Category:Evil Genius Category:Giant Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Honorable Villains Category:Undead Villains Category:Multi-beings Category:Multipliers Category:Stranglers